Errands (Crowley x Reader)
by michellejco
Summary: Fighting with the King of Hell will get you nowhere. I try to keep this as gender neutral as possible. Please Enjoy!


You had gotten home late the night before (well, more like morning) and weren't too happy when the sunlight shined directly in your eyes in the later morning. You whined, not wanting to be woken so suddenly by Mother Nature calling. You also had a slight headache, to add to the blessings in your life. And you were then reminded of all the responsibilities you had that day in particular and softly groaned. It was a pretty impressive list of grievances for so early in the morning.

You felt a hand wrap around your waist and heard a sigh from the person next to you in bed. But you were in such a foul mood that you shoved the arm away, mumbling a sour, "Not in the mood..." The figure made a disgruntled sound and replied with a, "You can't be serious, love."

You sighed, "Well, I am." He slid his arm around you once more, daring you to push it away again. You whined and squirmed out of his grasp, "Crowley, no. I'm not feeling it today." Your lover rolled his eyes, "Not feeling what? I just want to cuddle," he purred and kissed your neck gently. Again, you sigh and shove him away, "No, I've got to get to work..."

Crowley frowned, "Work? Darling, it's a weekend." You tried to sit up in bed, "You wouldn't want to know about all the errands I have to run today," frowning deeply, you managed to sit up. But he held your wrist and dragged you back into bed, "Stay a while longer. You can do that, can't you?" You feel like slapping him and this point and you wrench your arm from his grip, "No," you said sternly.

Crowley made a face, "What's gotten you so crabby this morning?"

"Haven't I just shared it with you?"

He nodded, "You did, but I still want you to stay with me," he hugged you again. You sighed, lips quirked downward into a pout. Crowley noticed and huffed, "You're no fun." You shook your head, "No, I'm not. Now let go." Crowley muttered, "Cranky pants." You rolled your eyes, "Very mature."

"I'll show you mature," and he kept his hold around your midsection, squeezing and pinching along your sides and belly. You gasped and curled in on yourself, bringing your knees to your chest best you could, "D-Don't you dahare!"

You saw the demon flash his black eyes mischievously and you grew nervous. He smiled, "Come on, love, all I want is for you to stay in bed with me. You deserve some rest." He prodded at your abdomen again. "Thihis is not restful!" you growled, pushing at him. Crowley chortled, "Wehell, you're not exactly helping, are you? Now let's see a smile on that sour puss you have on. Go on..."

"G-Goho to h-ah!"

Crowley laughed, "To where? Hell? Sorry, already been."

You shake your head, vowing not to laugh and not give into the cursed charm he had that you originally fell pray to when... he reaches your belly button. He pokes a finger inside and wiggles it. You squawk and start to giggle.

"Oh, I see the sun can come out on that lovely face of yours," Crowley teased, which only amplified the sensations and also increased your want to murder him. He taunted further, "Don't make me go for _the spot_, darling."

You yelp again and squirm harder, "Dohohon't, Crohohowlehey, plehehease! I hahave to gehet uhuhup!"

Crowley nodded, "Oh, yes, I know. Your errands. But it's not like you'll be late for anything," he clawed at your ribs, "The store isn't going to close if you get there at noon." You laughed harder when he got your ribs, squeaking when he dug in between the bones. "YEHEheheahahah! Buhuhut I lihiHIKE gehehetting things dohohone early!"

"Too bad," Crowley sneered. He hugged you higher around your waist until he got to your chest. He pulled on one arm of yours and tugged it behind your head, pinning it. Now he loomed over you with tantalizing wiggling fingers. You shook your head back and forth, "C-Crohowley! Don't you dahare, or I swear I will end you..."

Crowley smiled, kissing your cheek, "I'm sure you will, love," and he touched his wiggling fingers down in your underarm, stroking his fingers up and down the smooth skin. You squeal and laugh the hardest yet. "Not smart to wear such scant clothing to bed, love," Crowley teased more, referring to your tank top. You are pretty much cackling by this point and try swatting at his hand with your free one, but he soon pins that one, as well, and resumes his torture on your exposed underarm.

"EEEAHAHA!" you laugh, shaking your head back and forth, "CROHOhohoHOWLEHEHEEEEY! DAHAMMIT!" The demon starts to chuckle at your helpless form, "You know how much I love torture, don't you, dear?" he slows the tickles down to one finger sliding up and down your armpit. You still giggle like mad and answer, "Unfohortunatelehehehey yehehehes!" Crowley smirks, "Then you must know I won't be stopping any time soon..." he kisses you on your smiling lips and suddenly digs both of his thumbs into your hips. Your eyes widen and you shriek in surprise, "JEHESUS!"

"Nohot exactly," he chuckles. You continue to push at his hands, your stomach starting to hurt from laughing so hard, "I hahaHAHAVE TOHOhoho wohohohork!" Crowley pouted, "There you go again with that nonsense, love... Work is more important to you than spending time with your loving partner?"

"I dohohoHOHO IHIT FOHOhohor youhuhu!" you blurt out through giggles when he circles your belly button again. Crowley looks at you in a new light and he pauses his tickling, "You do?" You pant and blush, realizing you said that out loud, "I-I just want to keep you happy. You always make me happy," you smile.

He smiled softly at you and kissed your lips, afterwards saying, "You don't have to work hard to keep me happy, love. You're all I need. And hey, I'll do those errands today, don't even worry about it."

You smiled at him, "You will?" He nodded, "Course I will. Cuz I love you," he kissed your neck and you hummed, smiling. Then you teased, "Hm, the King of Hell actually doing work that means something..." Crowley huffed, "Now you're just asking for it, darling..." and he stuffed both hands under your arms and dug in. You scream and kick your legs out.

As your face reddens from laughing so hard, you realize no one will be doing any errands that day.

_~The End~_


End file.
